


The Bet

by KateLouisaRose



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 13:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLouisaRose/pseuds/KateLouisaRose
Summary: Everyone bets that they can seduce Charles; whoever gets him to kiss them first, wins. Erik begins to realise that he might have a small advantage.





	

It was winter. The trees on the expansive lawn were heavy with snow, and in every one of the fireplaces, logs were being piled high to keep the fires burning. Charles had been called away on business, and a strange calm had settled on the Xavier Mansion.

The six of them had congregated in the large drawing room for the evening. Raven was busy raiding the liquor cabinets for something to drink, and everyone else was sprawled on the large sofas and armchairs around the room.

"Come on, you'd bang Kennedy." Alex grinned, taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, yeah," Angel started defensively. Sean snorted into his glass. "I bet he pays well."

"He'd only have to buy me dinner." Sean mused.

"Sean, everyone knows you're giving it away." Sean reached up from his position on the floor and punched Alex in the arm.

"What about Truman?" Hank said from the other side of the coffee table. "Since we're working our way through all the U.S. Presidents."

"Only from behind."

"Darwin, you're not even in this conversation."

"No, no." Raven said, sitting down beside Hank and resting her feet in his lap. "Let's bring everyone in on this." She considered for a moment. Hank stared at her feet in his lap with an increasingly uncomfortable mix of panic and arousal.

Within moments the conversation had deteriorated into who would have a three way with Harry S. Truman and Brian Wilson from The Beach Boys.

"I feel like there are better three way combos out there." Sean said diplomatically.

"I can think of at least four." They looked up as Erik entered the room, glass in hand. "Mind if I join you?"

"Please do." Raven grinned. Erik settled himself into one of the armchairs. He kicked off his shoes and slid comfortably into the leather.

"OK, new question." Alex suggested. "If you had to pick anyone in this house to seduce, who would it be?"

"You." Sean said with conviction. Alex thumped him.

"I'd try it on with Darwin." Alex said thoughtfully. Darwin gave him a wink.

"I'd have a good go with Charles. I think I could get him quite flustered." Angel said, kicking her feet up against the arm of the sofa.

"You wish." Raven laughed. "My brother is more of the giving rather than receiving sort when it comes to flirting. He can dish it out but he can't take it."

"Oh, I'd make him take it." Sean smiled.

"Dude." Darwin said.

"I'm serious."  Raven continued. "I've seen him charm a hundred girls, but when anyone comes on to him first he's like a teenage boy. No idea what to do."

"Proposal." Darwin said, leaning forwards.

"Shoot."

"We each have one chance at seducing Charles when he gets back. Whoever gets to first base first, wins." He said. They all stared at him. "Excluding Raven, of course."

"I don't know, doesn't this seem a bit... unethical?" Hank interjected.

"I'm in." Angel said.

"Me too."

"Yep." Alex and Sean added.

Hank sighed. "Can I at least just keep score?" He asked hopefully. Darwin shook his head emphatically.

"Let's at least lay down some ground rules." Erik surprised them all by speaking.

"You're up for this?" Sean asked warily. Erik cocked an eyebrow.

"Why, afraid you might lose?"

Sean narrowed his eyes.

"Rule number one." Erik continued. "All attempts must take place within the grounds."

"Rule number two, no forcing yourself on him." Raven said firmly. Erik nodded in agreement.

"And just... don't screw him up too much, OK?" Raven added.

"Agreed." Alex replied.

"Let's make this fair." Hank said, crossing the room and tearing a piece of paper from a blank journal on the coffee table. He proceeded to write down the names of everyone in the room and tear up the paper with their names on into even smaller pieces. He threw the names into a bowl and gave the bowl to Raven to draw from.

"OK, first person is..." Raven plucked a piece of paper from the pile and looked at it. "Angel."

Angel grinned. The second person was Alex, the third, Sean, the fourth Hank, and the fifth Darwin.

"Going last, Erik." Raven finished.

 

**Angel**

They waited three days after Charles returned to start. Hank set up cameras in the main rooms of the house and they waited for Angel to make her move.

Charles was in the kitchen, in the middle of making a cup of tea and flipping through a newspaper. They watched breathlessly as Angel shut the door behind her and crossed the room.

"Charles?"

Charles looked up at the sound of her voice. "Hello," he smiled. "Can I help you with anything?" Angel looked away, eyes down, fiddling with a thread on her shirt.

"I might have a small problem you can help me with."

"Jesus Christ." Raven muttered.

"Shhh," Alex whispered.

Angel leaned against the countertop and Charles watched her with a warm, oblivious expression.

"What is it?" He asked. Angel smiled to herself and shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"I'm sure I can help." Charles pressed. Angel shrugged a delicate shoulder.

"It's just that I'd never really found anyone like me until I met you."

"Oh my god." Raven groaned. Everyone shushed her, including Hank.

"Oh," Charles said. "Well, I'm glad we found you. It can be a very lonely life. I know that Erik and I can sympathise."

Erik didn't react to the mention of his name, merely watched the screens.

"I was," Angel said softly, pushing away from the counter. Charles took an instinctive step back as she neared. "Lonely, that is." Charles smiled again, nervously now. Angel had backed him against the counter, still talking.

"You have no idea how much I wanted someone I could talk to, someone to rely on." Charles tried to shuffle out of her way but Angel took his hand. "Someone like you."

"I-" Charles stuttered, eyes darting to her lips. "Angel, look, I think you may have misread some signals here." Angel released him and Charles stepped away from her.

"Listen. You are an exceptional woman, someone with so much potential. You don't need me at all. Or anyone like me, for that matter. You're perfect on your own."

* * *

"Who knew Charles was such a good motivational speaker." Angel said later that day, huddled in Hank's room with the others. "You know, he is rather cute when he's flustered."

"Remembering that Charles _is_ my brother." Raven said firmly. "Alex, you're up."

**Alex**

"Hank, I'm going to need the cameras outside for this one." Alex told him with a grin.

"If you're counting on sheer confidence to get you into my brother's pants, you've got another thing coming." Raven told him. Alex shook his head.

"Give me some credit!"

"I'll set up the cameras." Hank said with a suppressed sigh.

* * *

"Professor!" Alex called out, jogging across the lawn towards Charles. Charles looked up, already deep in conversation with Erik, who had been on his way to Hank's room to observe Alex's attempt when Charles had accosted him outside.

"What is it, Alex?" Charles asked with a smile. Erik glanced at Charles, getting distracted momentarily by a smudge of ink behind his ear, and the sudden urge to remove it with his tongue -

Charles glanced back at Erik with confusion, having caught a whisper of his alarmingly distinct urges. Erik blinked, as though that might dislodge the thought.

"I was wondering if you'd teach me that fighting technique you were talking about the other day?" Alex was asking Charles. Erik started to smile at the mere thought of Charles fighting but the professor nodded.

"Of course, I'll get changed and meet you out here?"

"Great, thanks Professor."

Charles gave Erik another uncertain glance, patting him companionably on the arm before heading back into the house.  Erik leaned into Alex.

"You know, calling him 'professor' hardly screams 'romantic interest'." He advised. Alex smirked.

"I don't know, I have a feeling it's a secret turn on." He said, shooting Erik a wink before heading inside.

* * *

They watched intently as Alex got Charles on the ground again, pinning him with a knee on his chest.

"Like that?" He asked breathlessly. Charles hesitated for a moment.

"Good. Although, you need more control over the hold." Charles said, getting up. Alex nodded, standing and tugging his shirt over his head. Charles glanced at Alex before clearing his throat.

"Oh, you don't mind, do you?" Alex said with an easy smile.

"Give me strength." Hank muttered, eyes fixed on the tiny screen. Raven shook her head beside him.

"No. Look, when you first step in, don't think, just go straight into it." Charles was instructing.

He stepped towards Alex, and in one quick movement, Charles had thrown him over his hip and had pinned him to the ground.

"There." Charles said with a hint of a smile. "You see?"

Erik was the first to laugh.

 

**Sean**

Sean's attempt at seducing Charles was less artful. His approach consisted of mixing Charles a very strong drink and grabbing his leg without warning. When Charles had leapt to his feet, muttering about some work he needed to finish, Sean waited for him to leave and then smacked his head on the coffee table.

"Sean for the last time, flirting the way you do with girls won't work on him! I'm not even sure that counts as flirting, more like sexual harassment." Raven said angrily as Sean slipped into the room where they were all gathered.

"She's got a point." Hank said.

"Well you show us how it's all done then, Mr Science! Got some fancy equation to get Charles all hot under the collar have you?"

Hank shook his head. "No, but I think I know Charles a little better than you do, that's all."

 

**Hank**

Hank had them set up cameras in the labs, and called Charles to see his latest modifications to the flight suits that evening.

Charles entered to find Hank bent over the worktable, tweaking something delicate looking on one of the suits.

"They look great." Charles said, clapping Hank on the back.

"Thanks, want to try it on?"

"This is mine?"

"Yeah, thought you might want to get a taste of what they're going to look like."

"Fantastic." Charles said with a smile.

"Oh, hey, you can change in here, I won't look." Hank said, handing Charles the suit.

"Thanks, I'll be in the corner." Charles laughed.

"He's not biting." Darwin commented from their 'control room'.

"No, he isn't." Erik murmured.

"So, you've finished them all then?" Charles was saying from the corner where he was undressing.

"Almost."

"Make sure you don't make Erik's this tight, he'll never get into the thing." Charles said, pulling uncomfortably at the fabric around his legs and crotch.

"Did he just make a reference -"

"To your -"

"You know I think he might have." Angel finished Raven and Sean's thoughts as they all turned to Erik.

"I'm sure he just meant that I'm taller." Erik said stiffly, without taking his eyes off the screen. Angel raised an eyebrow.

"Sure he did."

"Look, Hank's trying to pretend not to look." Erik diverted their attention quickly back to the screen.

* * *

Hank traipsed back into the room defeated.

"Nobody say anything. I'm too embarrassed." Hank groaned.

"Don't worry, at least you didn't try to feel him up like someone else in this room." Darwin said with a grin. Sean thumped him.

**Darwin**

Erik could only sigh as he watched Darwin sit down next to Charles on the sofa, the awkward conversation that followed, and the subtle, distracted way Charles tried not to watch Darwin's arse as he left the room.

"They're going about it all wrong." Erik muttered. Raven, who was sat next to him, gave him a gentle nudge.

"Think you're so hot, do you?" She said.

"No," Erik replied, he turned to her and said in a low voice: "but I think you know something about Charles that you've not told the others."

Raven didn't respond, and soon Darwin was entering the room with a disappointed frown.

"Well," Raven said to Erik. "Now's your chance, Casanova."

Erik smiled a little. "Give me until tomorrow night." He said.

 

**Erik**

Erik entered the library with the chess board under his arm and two glasses in his hands. Charles was sat by the fire in one of the armchairs, steadily working his way through the stack of books on the floor.

Erik said nothing as he crossed the room, merely smiled.

"Good evening, Erik." Charles said, smiling back warmly.

"One game?" Erik asked, gesturing to the chess board in his hand. Charles nodded, setting down the book he was holding and leaning forward in his chair. Erik wandered over to the mantelpiece and poured them both a drink. Charles sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Erik asked, passing him a full glass.

"It's nothing. I've just been having the strangest week, my friend."

"What do you mean?" Erik asked, knowing full well what Charles meant.

"Nothing. Shall we play?"

Erik nodded. "You go first."

* * *

About half way through the game, they'd got to talking, and now it had been ten minutes since either of them had moved one of their pieces. Erik studied Charles as he spoke, hands gesticulating in his lap, and smiled at the way Charles made such frequent eye contact. He stood slowly.

"Another drink?" Erik asked, taking Charles's empty glass and pouring him another wine. He'd watched them all make mistakes. Sean pouring Charles a glass of white wine when Erik knew that he preferred red, Alex challenging Charles where Erik knew that what Charles wanted wasn't a challenge but something easy, uncomplicated.

When Erik had filled their glasses, he passed Charles his and sat down beside him this time, instead of opposite. Charles didn't seem to think anything of it as Erik settled down on the sofa, legs crossed and body angled towards Charles. Erik was only half listening, thinking of ways to approach Charles so as not to startle him. He'd leaned towards Charles, or had Charles leaned towards him? He wasn't sure. Charles was looking at him in a way that Erik had seen countless times before, and only now did he understand what it was.

"Charles?" He said softly.

"Hm?" Charles murmured in reply. His eyes were half lidded. Erik dipped his head a little, and then he was laughing softly.

"What?" Charles said, pulling back from him with an expectant look.

"It's nothing." Erik said, smiling to wide to hide it, all thoughts of the bet forgotten.

"What!" Charles laughed, hitting Erik on the arm.

"It's just, you've had that smudge of ink behind your ear for three days." Erik said. Charles raised his eyebrows, one hand going to his neck to feel for the spot of ink.

"No," Erik said gently. He cupped Charles's jaw with his right hand, brushing the mark on Charles's skin with the pad of his thumb. "Here."

Charles's smile was fading. Erik guided Charles into the kiss, and Charles relaxed against him, one hand sliding between Erik's legs, squeezing the inside of his thigh. Erik gave a soft sigh, deepening the kiss, the slide of Charles's lips like an electric shock straight through his body. Charles pressed eagerly into him, nudging Erik down onto the sofa. Erik was only vaguely aware of someone moaning low in their throat before he realised it was him.

Charles was practically straddling him now, and his hand that had been between Erik's thighs was getting dangerously close to the bulge in his trousers. He hadn't quite planned on it going this well, and as Charles began kissing at his neck, Erik became very aware of the students watching them through the camera in the corner of the room. Then Charles's hand was rubbing Erik through his trousers, and Erik suddenly forgot any reason at all that made this a bad idea.

"What?" Charles asked breathlessly, as he found Erik staring at him.

"Nothing. Take your shirt off." Erik commanded. He felt Charles throb excitedly against his hip and raised an eyebrow.

"What can I say?" Charles smiled, "I like it when you tell me what to do."

Erik grinned, tucking Charles's body against his and changing positions so that he was looming over Charles, who seemed very pleased with the turn of events. Erik braced his arms either side of Charles's head as Charles began to fumble at the zip of his trousers.

* * *

"I feel gross." Alex murmured as the sound of heavy breathing reached them through the speakers.

"Turn it off!" Raven yelled from the other side of the room where she had retreated when Erik had started taking off his trousers.

"I'm trying!" Hank shouted, scrabbling round the back of the monitor and finally disconnecting the camera just as Charles started to get a _lot_ more vocal.

"I'm scarred." Sean said resolutely. "I can never look at them again."

"How do you think I feel?!" Raven cried. "Now I know my brother likes to be dominated!"

"I think we all just need to calm down." Hank said diplomatically. "And pretend this never happened."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
